fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyan X Roark
Character Cyan Bloodbane © Wyvernlord_Firion Roark Mason © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Cyan:*checking through bag*...Gloves, check. Climbing gear, Check....Ok, lets rob a house*looks up to a nobles house* Roark: Hm...where was that entrance? Geh...Zero said it was somewhere around here... Cyan:*throws a climbing hook over the wall, and it sticks*Good. Now, the crazy part...*starts climbing up* Roark: Hm there it-...*sees Cyan* What the-HEY YOU! Cyan:Oh NO!*jumps down, and starts to run* Roark: Wait...that's not Jesse. Hey you!! *chases after him* Cyan:*Muttering to himself*He hasn't went for the guards, that's good.*looks around as he is running*...I can lose him in the alleys... Roark: Waaait...I can cut him off. *darts down another path* Cyan:*Still sprinting*...*looks around*...I think I lost him...*slows down a bit* Roark: *darts out in front of him* HA! Cyan:Yikes!*Draws his sword in a hurry, pulling out the sheath as well as the sword* Roark: *tries to look serious but ends up laughing and snorting a bit* How do ya' expect to rob a house like that??! Cyan:*curses briefly*Gah!*pulls the sheath off* Roark: *draws his own blade and starts to circle him* Hm...I haven't seen you around here before... Cyan:*warily following him around, not exposing his back*I'll only be here for a short while. It's a get-in get-out job. Roark: Lord Marx isn't a man to be trifled with. He's never a "get-in, get-out" type of guy. Cyan:He would've never have known I was there. I wouldn't have taken anything impressive. Roark: But do you know how many guards he keeps posted up there? Cyan:If he's as rich as they say, more than a couple. but I came prepared. Roark: The guy practically has an army!! Cyan:I told you, I was prepared. It doesn't make sense to keep an army in your house, feeding it, that kind of stuff. Roark: *shrugs* Guess when you're rich you can do anything. Cyan:The understatment of the century... Roark: Speaking of which...you were running weren't you? Cyan:Yeah, I'm a bit busy doing that*turns around and starts running again* Roark: Hey-!! ...Oh...forget it. He's gone. End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Cyan:*looking at the house again*...Hrmmm, that noble sure does pride himself with his security... Roark: *getting dragged away by several men* Hey!! Hey!! I'm innocent! I didn't touch a thing! Cyan:huh?*looks over*...It's that guy who chased me off... Roark: I was just...erm...looking!! Cyan:*Steps out, concealing his bag of tools*Hey! He's innocent! Roark: Er...what he said!! *the guards glare at him before finally tossing him away* Oof...geh...rotten morons... Cyan:*picks him up a bit roughly**whispers*Alright, for my help you're going to helpme take a few items from that house... Roark: Hmph. And who says I'm gonna' help you? Cyan:The guards who I'm going to toss you back to if you don't go along it. Roark: Hey! I may be a snoop, but I'm not thief! Cyan:I might need a distraction to rob the house, and that's where you come in. *Smiles* Roark: Great...either way I end up in jail... Cyan:Not many people chase me out of a house I'm about to rob and go unpunished. Roark: Hmph. Here's how I see it, I start running now, I can still get away from the guards. I help you, I end up in jail. I'm kinda' leaning towards the one in which I DON'T go to jail. Cyan:Your way, you owe me one, my way, you go on with your life. Roark: Honestly...I don't feel like I owe you a thing! Cyan:You would probably be in the slammer by now if it weren't for me. Roark: ...I could've taken them on!! Cyan:While they were dragging you? Not likely. Roark: Hey! One of them was bound to lose their grip on my eventually! Cyan:yeah, right before they were tossing you in a cell. Roark: You doubt my escaping skills? I'm a master of escape! Cyan:But I don't need to be a master of escape, If i don't get caught. Roark: Hmph. I caught you though didn't I? Cyan:But I got away before you could turn me in. Roark: I LET you go! Cyan:If you did, then I didn't see it. Roark: *glares at him* You just don't want to admit that I caught you! Cyan:you never out a hand on me. you just had me trapped for a few minutes, that's all. Roark: Then I LET you go! Cyan:No, then i surprised you and ESCAPED!....Nevermind that favor, I'll just rob that house myself. Roark: Have fun! I have better things to do! Cyan:If it wasn't for you, I'd be gone by now!*pulls out the bag* Roark: *rolls his eyes and leaves* Weirdo... Cyan:*Throws the grappling hook back over the walls, but it doesn't catch, and it falls back down**Cursing* '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Roark: *walking through town* Ahhh...nice to get out of house... Cyan:*Being chased by a very large amount of bodyguards**Breathing heavily*...I-I thought I lost them...oofmph!*runs headlong into Roark, stolen goods flying everywhere* Roark: GEH! What the-...YOU!! Get offa' me! Cyan:Crap!!*stoops to pick up a couple of gems, and then scoops them into the bag* Roark: *picks one up* Hm...so you actually got away with it? Cyan:Yeah, yeah, and now I got a few hundred guards on my tail!*picks up few more items, stuffing them hastily into his bag* Roark: Ha! I knew you'd get caught! Cyan:I haven't got caught yet*Stands back up, and cuts to an alleyway*They'll be lucky to even see the bag! Roark: *snickers* Not if I tell them where you're heading! Cyan:...You wouldn't. Roark: *grins* Oh...I would! Cyan: and I thought there was honor among criminals....*Starts running down the main road for the main gates* Roark: Silly-*sees the same guards from before* CRAP! Wait for me! Cyan:*turns his head around*What the...?*Shrugs it off, and keeps going* Roark: *jogs up next to him* Bet I'm faster than you! Cyan: I have more weight on me than you. But I've run a lot. Let's see*sprints foreward* Roark: *follows closely* You run like you're out of shape! Cyan:Well, I haven't had to run from a ton of guards before, so this is a bit new... Roark: Eh, you get used to it. Cyan:*reaching the Gates*A-Almost there. Roark: *spins around and touches the gate* Ha! Cyan:*continues running*Remember, we're both being chased! You may have won, but I'm getting the heck out! Roark: Huh? ...Oh crap!! Wait! I know where we can hide! Follow me! *At the Nocturne Base* Cyan:*going through his spoils*Let's see if this was worth it....*holds up a white gem* Roark: Whoa...you made yourself a killing! Cyan:*grins* It was definatly worth it! At todays prices, I'd say it'd fetch a good...10000 gold pieces. no wonder that noble was guarding his house with so many people! Roark! Hey! I helped you get away! I should get a cut! Cyan:By threatening to reveal where I was to the guards? Not likely. Roark: Hey...I did get you to safety though! Cyan:I suppose you did. how about....*digs through the bag*...This gem right here?*holds up a blue gem* Roark: Thank ya' kindly! *takes the gem* Now...to make up for my fluke, I can get Miss Anna to cook ya' somethin'. Cyan:Actually, I might have to head off. I promised everyone I'd be back by tomorrow, and it's quite a way off....But I might stay for a few vittles to pack on the road. Roark: She could probably do that no problem! Cyan:Alright!*smile* Roark: *sticks out his hand* Bygones? Cyan:Bygones *shakes it* 'End of Support A ' '''Cyan, the Relentless Thief and Roark, the Obnoxious Swordsman Even though the two started out rough, surprisingly enough, they grew to become rather good friends. Their two guilds became valuable allies in the war between the peasants and aristocracy and eventually both went down as legendary revolutionaries.